The sacrs I've hid for so long
by Shay Moonsilk
Summary: AU! A year after a great war, everything is back to normal. Or is it? Tahu's been acting off, and Kopaka's gonna get to the bottom of it. But he won't like what he finds out. KopakaTahu MakutaTahu. Slash and rape warning! For Ribaq


A/N: this was a request from ribaq. One-sided Makuta/Tahu with Kopaka/Tahu. This story is in Kopaka's pov, which means point of view.

Warning: this has yaoi, and rape, along with language. Don't like, don't read.

The scars I've hid

It's been one year.

Well, that can be a lot of things, I know, but it's been one year since the Great War. It's called the Great War because it had been massive. It was the Dark Hunters, Xia, and the Brotherhood of Makuta against us. We had help from surrounding islands, and won…… barely. It was also big for us because we didn't have Tahu to lead us. He had been held prisoner by them.

Oh, don't get me wrong, he's still alive. In fact, he's standing across from me right now. But during the war…. something bad had happened to him. He……changed. I can't explain it, but the change defiantly wasn't good. Anyway, right now we're all at a meeting, the seven of us. There are these rahi problems in Ga Ko and Le metru. Gali, Pohatu, and Onua are debating how to handle it. I don't know what they were saying, but they finally reached a compromise.

"Alright." Gali said, "To handle this, we're splitting into groups of three. Onua and Lewa will go to Ta-Metru, Pohatu Taka and I will go to Le-metru, and Kopaka and Tahu will go to Ko-metru. Got it?" We all nodded. Maybe now I can find out what happened to him. We all split up and he looked up at me. "Let's go." He mumbled quietly.

We walked for a reeeeeaaaaaaaly long time. By now we had crossed into Ko-metru, which meant it was cold. Like, in the zero degree range. I was alright. Cold is my forte. Tahu wasn't alright. He was shivering like a leaf. I noticed this, of course, but he refused my offer when I suggested we find shelter ten minutes ago. Finally though, I stopped and grabbed his arm.

Next thing I knew, I was lying on my back and groaning. "Don't DO that!" he have hissed, half whispered sadly. I looked up at him. Although he looked mad, his eyes betrayed him. They were sad, like he was remembering something horrible. I got up and said, "I think we should find somewhere to stay. NOW." I then turned around and walked towards a cave, giving him the option of following or not. I heard him catch up as we picked up bits of wood for a fire.

A few hours later, we sat in front of a fire. He was sitting so close, that I think he was touching it. Come to think of it, he probably was. For all it was worth though, he could've been sitting in it, since it wasn't helping him at all. I scooted closer and gently touched his shoulder. He jerked up and I withdrew my hand before we could repeat what happened 10 minutes ago. "What?" he asked. "I just want to help." I said. I put my arm around his shoulders. He felt stiff and tense. He uncertainly leaned in, but I could tell he was holding back. "I'm not going to hurt you." I said. "I'm only trying to help."

His reaction shocked me to no end.

He burst into tears.

I gaped at the sight. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him onto my lap. "Ssssshhhhh," I whispered, "It's ok. I'm not hurting you." I started stroking his back. I'm not to sure why, but the sight of him crying and freaking out at every little touch was breaking my heart.

This is funny, considering until a year ago, I didn't even think I had a heart.

After a little while, he stopped crying ad I noticed a few things. One: my chest was soaked with tears, but I couldn't care less. Two: holding him in my arms felt wonderful and perfect. Three: he was asleep. I scooted us over to a wall of the cave, where I leaned against it and fell asleep.

I woke up about 15 minutes later. Tahu was shaking uncontrollably and biting his lower lip so hard it was bleeding. He whimpered and I was shocked to see a few tears roll down his tightly closed eyes. I held him tightly against my chest and slowly rocked back and forth. "Tahu, wake up." I whispered "you're only having a nightmare." But something inside me said, "Oh no, Kopaka, it's more than that." His eyes snapped open and he gave a gasp. "K-k-Kopaka?" he stuttered nervously. "yes." I answered. He started crying again, harder this time. I held on to him as close as our bodies could get.

It took a while, but his tears finally died down. He buried his head in my neck. I heard him mumble, "I'm sorry 'paka." I gave a sigh, "It's alright." I said, "But what's causing you to act like this?" he swallowed and said, "Alright, I'll tell you. But-but don't hate me. Please." "I could never hate you." I replied. He nodded and began telling me,

-------------------------------------------Tahu's POV-------------------------------------------

-Minus the last year- For two years I've been going steady with someone.

Makuta

I know that sounds horrible, but he was the best thing I thought could've happened to me. When the matoran expected me to be this invincible figure of leader ship that never makes a mistake, Makuta saw me as someone with flaws and mistakes, but loved me anyway. When the other toa thought I was rude, bossy, self-centered, and horrible, Makuta saw my good points (he was the first one to) and loved me for them. He made me feel good. I never failed him, or let him down. He always made sure I was happy.

But the thing was, I noticed other things about him. Whenever we were together, our nights involved really rough sex. If we weren't having sex, he was trying to get me to join the brotherhood. To quote him "You wouldn't have to do any fighting or work that would hurt toa. Come to think of it, you would just stay in here." In Makuta language, that means, "You would lie in bed all day and be my sex toy." That was NOT my idea of living or working. I never mentioned this, but whenever the offer came up, I always said, "I'll think about it."

Also, after six months, I began noticing that whenever I was happy, he had manipulated me into believing that it was never my fault, but Kopaka's. I never really understood why, until I realized something. I always found myself trying to impress him, or do things the way he would like. And it was working.

Every time, we got together, Makuta got more possessive. I realized than after the 1 and a half year mark that our "relationship" was NOT healthy, and had to end. However, I held on to this small shred of hope that Makuta would change, and they could get married and have a happy life. At the two year mark, it became apparent that that wouldn't happen. I finally decided to break up with him. He was furious, and held me prisoner. He did…bad stuff to me.

Rape. All the fucking time.

I later learned that there was a war raging outside of my cell, and Metru-Nui was going to call a war if it meant getting me out.

It worked two months later, but that didn't stop the raping, abuse, and torture I faced every day.

-------------------------------------End Tahu's Pov-------------------------------------

I gaped at him. How could he go through all that, and tell none of us!?! I was mortified, shocked and ….jealous? Why would I be jealous?

Because Makuta got the pleasure of being his first time. But, true to my word, I was not mad. "The only reason I would be mad," I said, "Is because you went through all this without telling anyone." He swallowed and leaned into me. "I-I didn't want to b-be a pro-problem." "You will NEVER be a problem. You never have, and you never were. If you could trust us, we can help you."

He was sitting in my lap now, head resting on my shoulder while my arms were wrapped around his torso. "I don't want them prodding in my head. I only want you."

Than I understood. His relationship with the Master of shadows failed because of ME. Makuta tried to turn him against ME and failed. The whole war had happened because Makuta took Tahu when he really wanted to be with ME. Tahu tried making Me happy and it worked.

Because he loves ME. And I would be lying through my ass if I said I didn't love him back!

I smiled. I BEAMED. I GLOWED. My hand cupped his cheek and tilted his face up. "Whatever you want babe." Than, I kissed him. On the lips. And he kissed me back. It went on like that for a little, before we realized we were running out of air. After we finished gasping for breath Tahu laughed, "Look at us." He said, "we should be defending you're village from rahi, but instead we're in here, making out." As much as I didn't want to agree, I knew I had to, and soon we were in Ko-metru. There weren't any rahi currently, so I led Tahu over to my home, where we would be staying in the meant time. "Are you tired? Hungry?" Tahu looked up at me and smiled faintly. "tired." He said. I led him over to my bed. I watched him lie down and find a comfortable spot. I leaned over him and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight." I whispered. He mumbled something that I could make out as, "'night 'Paka," before he fell asleep. I sat down, making a slight dip in the bed. I looked down at him, lost in thought.

One day I'll show him what real pleasure is. Not rough sex that's done out of guilt, or rape that's used to satisfy lust. Real pleasure, as in, to make him know what it's REALLY like too love, and love back. Not from manipulation, guilt, or lust. Pure, genuine love.

And I'll wait for that day, no matter how long or near.

---------------------------------------------Owari ---------------------------------------------

A/N: um, yeah. I know I have a problem with torturing Tahu, but he's my fav, and this is the price he must pay. Maybe I'll make a different Makuta/Tahu one, about their relationship BEFORE Tahu got feelings for Kopaka. Wanna see it?

Anyway, hope you liked it Ribaq!


End file.
